Our Captain
by Bloody Simpson Chibi
Summary: Everyone's acting weird and Luffy doesn't know why. Just something short and sweet.


**Our Captain**

**by BloodySimpsonChibi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

It was a quiet morning on the Thousand Sunny and Luffy had just woken up. "Man, I could really go for some meat!" Luffy exclaimed. "Hey Sanji! Give me some meat!" He shouted. There was no answer which made Luffy mad. "Sanji! Give me meat!" When he still didn't get an answer, Luffy huffed and stormed out of his room. Once he was in the hallway he could hear Zoro's and Sanji's voices talking to each other from the other room.

"You better not screw this up moss-head." The blonde cook threatened. "It's absolutely important that everything go perfect!"

"Yeah yeah. I know." The swordsman groaned. "Just make sure Luffy doesn't find out."

"Find out about what?" Luffy asked as he came into the room.

"Gha-! Luffy!" Sanji panicked. "Uh...well..you see..."

"Nami's hiding a stash of snacks in her room and she didn't want you to know so she told us not to tell you!" Zoro shouted.

"WHAAAT!" Luffy shouted. "Nami's hiding snacks!? How could she!?" Luffy ran down the hall toward Nami's room.

"How could you throw my sweet Nami-swan to the sharks like that you idiot!" Sanji screamed as he hit Zoro on the back of the head.

"Ow! Don't hit me you stupid cook!" Zoro and Sanji began their eleventh brawl that week.

* * *

"Are you sure we'll be able to get everything ready in time?" Nami asked.

"As long as nothing goes wrong." Robin answered. The two Straw Hat women were walking towards the former's room. "But I wouldn't worry." Robin continued. "Nothing has gone wrong yet and I doubt that it will."

The girls opened the door to find their captain searching through Nami's underwear drawer.

"Where are they? They gotta be here somewhere."

"...Luffy! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Nami shouted. Luffy turned to face her but instead of showing his usual fear of Nami's wrath, Luffy's face remained fuming. "Zoro told me about you're secret snack stash and I want some!"

"GET OUT!" Luffy was sent flying out of Nami's room and onto the deck of the ship by one of Nami's kicks." Once he got his bearings back, he noticed Usopp, Chopper, Franky and Brook all working on something that Luffy could barely make out.

"Hey guys!" He shouted. "What'cha working on!?"

All four of the crew members turned around, faces frozen in terror.

"L-Luffy!?" Usopp shouted.

"What are you doing here?" Chopper screamed

"Yohoho! I thought he was still asleep!" Brook proclaimed.

"Crap! We're not ready yet!" Franky complained.

"Not ready for what? What are you guys doing?" Luffy demanded.

Usopp, Chopper, and Brook started running around screaming as they had no idea what to do. Franky, on the other hand, calmly walked up to Luffy.

"Hey Captain, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure. What is it?" Luffy asked.

"I need some new parts for the Sunny. There's a shop in town that has the parts I need. Here's a list." Frankie handed Luffy a paper with parts listed on it.

"Ok. You got it!" Luffy beamed as he stretched out his arm into the nearby island and shot off the ship.

"That was a close one." Usopp said as he wiped the swear from his brow. "Thanks Franky."

"No problem. Let's just hurry up and finish before he gets back."

* * *

Luffy wandered the island's shops for a least three hours but no matter how hard he looked he couldn't find any of the parts that were on the list. Frustrated, the pirate sat down under a lone palm tree on the beach and thought which was kind of a painful thing for him to do.

"Why can't I find any of these stupid parts?" Luffy moaned. He took out the list and skimmed over it again. After a minute or two, Luffy did something with the list that he hadn't tried before: Actually read it..

"Skim milk is not good to mix with Cola. Long Nose keeps farting in his sleep. I still have nightmares of Robin crushing my grapes. Hopefully this paper will distract Luffy long enough for us to finish our plans.

"This isn't a list!" Luffy exclaimed. "This is just a bunch of nonsense! And what do they mean by "distract Luffy?" What are they planning!?"

Luffy ran as fast as he could back to the ship and stretched himself back on board. On the main deck was his entire crew all gathered around something he couldn't see.

"HEYYY GUYSS!" Luffy shouted angrily. Everyone just turned around calmly to face their captain.

"Hey look! Luffy's finally here." Sanji stated.

"What's going on?" Luffy demanded. "You all have been weird today and Franky gave me a fake list of parts to look for and...huh?" Luffy had stopped speaking because as he approached his crew, he saw what looked like a statue of him peeping out from behind them. Luffy walked closer and saw that it was a statue of him, made entirely of food with oranges for eyes and a giant rice ball shaped like his hat.

"Is that..me?" Luffy was awe-struck.

"That's not all!" Sanji said as he and Zoro pulled out a wagon holding something hidden under a tarp. Sanji removed the tarp and Luffy's mouth watered at the giant cake underneath.

"Oh boy! Cake!" Luffy shouted.

Nami and Robin also pulled out a wagon holding several gifts. "It took me and Robin and long time to wrap these up so you better be grateful." Nami pouted.

"It didn't take so long for me." Robin giggled.

"For me? But why?" Luffy asked.

"Why do you think dumbass?" Zoro groaned. "Usopp! The banner!"

"Right away!" Usopp was already standing on the flagpole. He rolled out a banner that said "HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUFFY!" in big red letters.

"Birthday..it's my birthday today?"

"Duh!" Nami shouted. "Only you would forget your own birthday." Nami then proceeded to wrap Luffy in a tight hug. "Happy birthday Luffy!"

"Happy birthday Captain!"

"Happy birthday Luffy!"

As everyone wished him a happy birthday, Luffy couldn't help but smile. "I have the best crew in the world!"

_**The End**_


End file.
